


【Neil / The Protagonist】Move baby, move.

by EP1999



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EP1999/pseuds/EP1999
Summary: 「尼爾。」尼爾與未來主角 PWPNeil top 斜線有意義#Neiltagonist
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	【Neil / The Protagonist】Move baby, move.

「尼爾。」

粗啞的喉音從男人的聲帶發出，隱忍的聲調讓尼爾被這呼喚撩撥地更加口乾舌燥。

他的直屬上司跨坐在自己身上，規律地起伏，薄汗讓他的膚色更加光澤，尼爾伸手掐住他的腰部，享受對方的意亂情迷。

男人半瞇眼地向下俯瞰，劃出一抹餘裕的微笑。

「什麼事讓你心情這麼好？」尼爾拉下對方，讓他伏在自己身上，沒忘繼續身下的動作，帶著喘息提問。

「沒什麼。」他支起手臂，低頭親吻，尼爾仰起頸部承接對方的主動。

「只是覺得你果然還是很年輕。」唇瓣分離的一刻，他的聲音藏不住笑意。

尼爾彆扭地噘起嘴，他咬了一口愛人豐滿的下唇，惡意地朝上用力頂進，突如其來的刺激令年長者悶哼出聲。

「孩子嗎？孩子可不會做這種事。」滿意於對方的反應，尼爾賣起乖。

「少得意忘形。」或許是受到青年的影響，他像個男孩一樣較起勁來，刻意搖擺起腰部，腹部肌肉因為動作而繃住，並隨著律動將他吞得更深。

尼爾倒抽一口氣，差點繳械投降。

「這不公平。」他抱怨，尼爾托住男人的臀部，起身將對方反壓進床墊，雙手按住男人的大腿，讓他不得不張得更開。

被箝制的男人沒有因為尼爾對他做的舉動感到羞恥，反倒伸手滑去交合的部位，食指與中指夾住根部，輕撫埋在體內的性器。

尼爾感到血脈噴張又有滿腹說不出的委屈。

「不要太早射了，孩子。」他為自己的勝利露出得意的笑容，收回戲弄的手指，覆上對方的腰間。

「我會讓你後悔這麼小看我。」尼爾架起他的雙腿，反覆退出再挺進，規則地衝撞被自己開發的敏感帶，汗水順著金色髮絲滴落在身下人鍛鍊厚實的胸膛，他的手掐在上頭，壓出一道凹陷的手痕。

「試試、嗯，啊⋯⋯。」男人被頂弄到反手攢緊被單，嘴上卻不饒人。

「哈啊⋯⋯尼爾——」他仰起頭，喉結的曲線一覽無遺，尼爾吮上他頸部，留下自己的印記。

「我快——」男人手部的動作加劇，尼爾接手過對方的撫弄，讓他能攀附在自己身上，青年俯身侵略他的口腔，打斷男人即將高潮的呻吟，將音節和舌頭糾纏在一起。

深吻同時，他射在尼爾手中，把兩人的腹部弄得一團糟，尼爾仍沒放過他，憐愛地搓揉他的性器，抬高在肩上的雙腿顫抖起來，直到一滴不剩，半垂的陰莖躺在他的腹部。高潮伴隨的痙攣絞緊尼爾，他失去節奏用力撞進男人的腸道，失神的愛人拱起腰迎合，一次又一次刺激尼  
爾的神經。

「操。」尼爾低聲咒罵了一句。

胯部和男人的臀部被撞得發紅，他將自己完整埋進他的後穴，發出低吼，一抽一抽的陰囊將精液全數射了進去。

他肯定會不開心的。

慶幸此時對方還在性愛的餘韻，沒空顧及他射在裡面這件事。

他們交換一個纏綿的吻，尼爾退出他的體內，放鬆的臀部肌肉收縮，精液從穴口流出，浸濕被單。

「我這算通過考驗了嗎？」尼爾貼近他的胸膛，呼吸在對方耳邊。

「及格邊緣吧。」男人大喘氣，他該針對尼爾又一次不遵守約定而生氣，但起源於他挑釁在先，他決定這次先放過對方一馬，也不得不承認他技巧的確不錯，天知道是誰教會他的。

「嘴硬。」尼爾叼上他的嘴，再次吻上。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 後續：  
> 他其實只是覺得在身下滿臉通紅，紅到耳朵的尼爾很可愛。  
> &  
> 教會他的人是主角自己。
> 
> BGM- Lana Del Rey - West Coast (Radio Mix/Alternate Version)
> 
> I can see my sweet boy swayin'  
> He's crazy y Cubano como yo my love  
> On the balcony and I'm saying  
> Move baby, move baby, I'm in love I'm in love  
> You push it hard I pull away,  
> I'm feeling hot and on fire  
> I guess that no one ever really made me feel that much higher  
> Te deseo, cariño, boy it's you I desire  
> Your love, your love, your love


End file.
